


[鼬卡]亲热未亡人

by arusati



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arusati/pseuds/arusati
Summary: 幻想作
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	[鼬卡]亲热未亡人

“止水！”看到许久不见的友人，鼬高兴地打了个招呼。宇智波止水刚出完一个长期任务，他们几乎有三个月没见了。

“鼬！你来了！”止水也十分开心。他刚从雷之国回来，虽然总体实力比不上木叶，但雷影和八尾人柱力都十分外向，导致民风开放，倒是有很多木叶没有的东西，止水便带回了一大包纪念品。他把头埋在背包里，一件一件地递了出来。给富岳的酒，给美琴的茶具，给佐助的雷之国纪念版手里剑，给鼬的云隐村special丸子礼盒装……最后包里还剩一样东西，止水看了眼鼬，有些为难。

“嗯？”鼬本来准备跟止水道谢后就离开的，他出了三个月任务，一定很累了。但看着止水欲言又止的样子，作为朋友的他还是非常关心。“就是你的队长啦……你不是说平日里他很照顾你嘛，我就觉得还是应该答谢一下他……听说他喜欢看……”止水突然有点说不下去了，鼬立刻明白了一切，止水那家伙，肯定在雷之国买了成人书籍。

鼬的队长是旗木卡卡西，说起来与他们宇智波一族还颇有渊源。战场上宇智波带土把自己的一只眼睛给了他，流落在族外的眼睛也让族人们议论纷纷。好在富岳对此并未多言，不然卡卡西挤在错综复杂的纷争中恐怕很难独善其身。鼬作为木叶和宇智波一族联系的桥梁，他比起谁都要更尊敬卡卡西。这被止水看在眼里，他自然也是希望帮好友维系这种人际关系，进而平息亲族和村子之间的仇恨。

卡卡西这个人，身为暗部队长，在那神秘的面具之下还要多加一层面罩，没有人能够见到他的真面目。除此之外，听说他在战场上从不留活口，每次解决人的方式，也是隐秘而迅速，可以说是为暗部而生的能力。前任火影是他的老师，他干起工作来却并没有搞特殊，而是比其他人都要更加努力，忘我到让人怀疑他是否是从来没有休息时间。唯有一点，可以确定卡卡西的确是个人类，而不是傀儡或者机器人——那就是他十分钟爱自来也大人的小黄书亲热系列。

在鼬第一次看到时，他还以为这只是卡卡西的一时兴趣，但随着认识时间的增加，他却发现卡卡西闲下来的时候手上总是抱着那本书。他也有过好奇的时候，是不是卡卡西只是用着小黄书的外壳，里面实际上是其他机密内容，但卡卡西只是抬起有些耷拉的眼皮看了看他，对他说了句未成年不要看，就再无其他话语。鼬不是边界感不强的人，他不会做这样没有社交礼仪的事情，所以他对卡卡西与亲热系列的了解，也就到此为止了。

“那我就先走啦！”止水并未多言，拍了拍鼬的肩膀，拿着自己的行李回家了。鼬与他分别后，也把礼物带回家。美琴埋怨道为什么不带止水回来吃饭，富岳却难得评价道：“止水那孩子平时很忙，这次长期任务回来也很累了，未必想参加这种交际。”

“可是止水哥哥就像我的另一个哥哥一样啊，在自己家里怎么会感觉累。”佐助鼓起了脸颊，看得出来他也很想念许久未见的止水。鼬摸了摸弟弟的头，叹了口气。佐助还小，并不能理解父亲的深意，他对他和止水暗中的调和早就心生不满，更希望自己的孩子回头是岸，要是能把止水的眼睛带回族里就更好了。可惜止水的心性比他还要坚韧许多，大概也是软硬兼施后依旧无法达成目的的无奈，他现在的期望就变成了让鼬一心一意回到族里成为棋子。

吃完这顿气氛尴尬的饭，鼬回到了自己的房间里。他躺在床上，用手摩挲着这本书的封面。“《亲热未亡人》……没听过的名字呢。”他回想了一下卡卡西平时看的几本书，确定了这是在雷之国买到的新作。封面上除了十八禁的标志，就只剩下这本书的标题，看起来正常得可怕。必须得先检查一下内容。鼬这么想着，现在木叶的政治情况很混乱，如果书里有些可以发散的内容，那他还是最好不要送出去比较好。他拆掉书的塑封，从第一页开始看了起来。

"「请等一下！」门内传出一个轻柔的声音。伊太刀有些紧张，整理了下自己的衣服。伊太刀今年17岁，已经成为暗部骨干队员，名气甚至已经传入影和大名的耳中。但今天他并不是有任务在身，只是自己的队长邀请他去家里吃饭。但这在年轻的伊太刀心里，比起要杀死敌人的残酷任务，还要紧张得多。

伊太刀的队长叫案山子，是暗部唯一的女性队长。她常年戴着暗部面具，哪怕伊太刀也并未真切地见过她的脸。虽是一介女流，杀起人来比伊太刀还要心狠手辣，正是因为她的能力，人们对她多有忌惮，却也在背后极尽诋毁之事，暗示她与大名和影间的不正当关系。

但伊太刀从未这样想过。案山子有一个初恋情人，那个人早在上次大战时就牺牲了，做任务的时间外，伊太刀总能在村子里的慰灵碑前看到队长形单影只的身影。无论晴雨，她总是站在那里，像稻草人一样一动不动，也不会为自己遮蔽毒辣的阳光亦或是冰冷的风雨。伊太刀每次看到这样的队长，心里都会泛起无限的怜惜。然而他也知道，自己根本没有怜惜的资格，队长是一个独来独往、没有过去、没有未来的真正的忍者，她把自己的全部都奉献给了任务，用坚硬的外壳封闭了自己的内心，伊太刀并不是一个愚笨的人，所以他选择站在旁边默默守护。

可就是这么一个队长，却在昨天下班后，对他发出了「要来我家吃饭吗？」的邀请。伊太刀的心里已经如春风过境般开起了花朵。如果能这样与队长打好关系，哪怕只是更近一点点……他又苦笑了一下，队长对初恋的痴情他都看在眼里，自己又有什么资本，能竞争过那个村子的、她心里的英雄呢。

「抱歉，让你久等了吧，伊太刀君。」队长打开了家里的门，伊太刀看着这样的她，有些不知道该把眼睛放在哪里。队长前面围着一条到大腿的围裙，从脖子到后背一片裸露。「我刚刚本来想把空调修好的，但是我实在是无能为力，所以家里这么热，我也打扮得如此不得体。」她用手在脸颊旁边扇了扇，伊太刀这才注意到她额前的银发已经变得潮湿而柔软。「不过饭快好了，伊太刀君先在沙发上坐一下吧，我去给你泡茶。」

「没关系的，队长。」伊太刀局促地低下了头，不敢直视她。「我来帮您看一下空调。」

「在这里叫我案山子就可以了，上下级关系就留到工作中吧。那就麻烦你了！」案山子转过身去，围裙的带子只在脖子上系了一个灵巧的蝴蝶结，而肩胛骨的中间，却没有本该有的女性内衣的排扣。所以里面是什么都没有穿吗？想到这里，伊太刀的脸更红了。为了掩饰自己的想法，他尽职尽责地蹲在空调前检查了起来。今天他穿着衬衫的常服，肩胛骨和背肌在捣弄螺丝刀时微微起伏，案山子看了他一眼，不小心把汤勺打翻了。

「烫！」她的脸皱成一团，做出像小孩子一样的表情。

「您怎么了！」伊太刀本就因为空调的问题更加闷热，他听到厨房的动静，立刻站起身来走到流理台前。这个厨房是开放式的，就在客厅的一角，从空调走到案山子所在之处只需要几步路。

「没事……」案山子伸出舌头舔了舔她的指尖。「这点小伤比起任务中的痛，根本不算什么。」

「但不论大小，被伤害就会感到痛苦吧。」伊太刀牵住她的手，将水龙头打开，在冷水下冲淋着。「请您更加爱惜自己的身体，不然……」

「不然怎么呢？」她露出哀伤的表情。「这个世界上会为我难过的人，早已不复存在了。」

「不，至少还有我在！」伊太刀突然获得了巨大的勇气。他用手扶住案山子光裸的、小巧的圆润肩膀。「队长，其实我一直对你……」

「啊！」案山子急忙把身后的火关上，但她的身体仍然由于惯性向后倒去，伊太刀眼疾手快地拽住她，于是二人重重摔倒在地。

「痛……」伊太刀摸了摸后脑勺。「队长，您没事……吧……」他的语言有些连不成片，因为案山子跨坐在他的腰间，围裙的前段被顶起了一些，并且还伴有诡异的濡湿。

「不要看！」案山子突然用手捂住了他的眼睛。他们俩的身体贴得更近，近到能够互相感受到呼吸。「所以您是……男性吗？」伊太刀小心翼翼地问。案山子听后，整个人僵住了，缓慢地把手从他的眼睛上拿开，再一点一点坐直了自己的身体。「很奇怪吧……我一直都是一个男人，只是为了降低敌人的警惕性，村子才要求我对外宣称自己是女人。像伊太刀君这样正直、诚实的人，一定会很看不起我的。」

「怎么会呢？」伊太刀温柔地抚摸上他的后背。果然如此，肌肤虽然一样是温热的触感，缺少了几分女性的柔润。「您是一个伟大的忍者，您所做的一切，都是为了守护村子和大家。被您保护着的我，怎么有看不起您的资格？」

「可是有些时候我也会想，我真的是一个很卑鄙的人。」案山子捂住了自己的眼睛。「我明明已经决定把心都留在过去，但是看着你温柔的样子，我也会想给你回应，想要跻身那片温暖的地方……这样的我，真的也可以保护你吗？」他的眼里已经泛起了泪光，伊太刀撑起自己的上半身，引导他的手摸到两人早已高昂的性器。「在这件事上，看着痴情的您，却仍然对您有不道德的想法的我，才是最卑劣的。」他抚摸着案山子的侧脸，将他的银色长发背到耳后。「请您把一切错误都归咎在我身上，只需要好好享受就行了。」

案山子的眼睛被围裙叠起来的软布围住，在他的脑袋后打了个结实的结。视觉被没收的体验让他有些不安，伊太刀想出声安慰他，却被他捂住了嘴。「请不要说话。」案山子的声音里已经染上了情欲的焦躁，但他的脑子里还保留着最后一点清明。伊太刀的眼睛里露出一丝不易察觉的寒意，他想，如果自己不出声的话，案山子大概就可以自然地把自己当做是那个慰灵碑上的英雄了。他不是一个不绅士的男人，可听到这句话时，他还是有些生气，于是语言化为行动，伊太刀手上的动作，就稍稍用了些力。

围裙下的身体并不是一尘不染的白，上面有很多伤口，有些是陈旧的，有些是还泛着血的颜色的鲜红。上面的伤口也并不能说只是用武器造成的，手里剑锐利的切口，刀剑钝钝的长痕，甚至还有一些不知名诅咒造成的封印，这些痕迹在那个白到不正常的身体上肆意圈下自己的领地，好像在大张旗鼓地向他示威。伊太刀用力按了按一些还没长好的伤口，案山子的身体甚至没有任何移动，只是呼吸更加沉重了些。这个人，究竟是遭受过多少非人的对待，才会这样地失去了自己的感受……伊太刀觉得自己的心也开始痛了，终究是在手上卸了力。

他温柔地俯下身体，从脚踝处开始亲吻那双修长而纤细的腿。他的唇越来越靠近热源，案山子的呼吸也变了频率，发出了些意味不明的轻哼。他把这当做鼓励，轻轻地用牙咬下了案山子的内裤，用嘴亲吻着娇嫩的大腿内侧，就是不去照顾早已湿得不行的性器。「啊……啊……」案山子发出难耐的声音，用手胡乱地在空中抓着，企图找到伊太刀的后脑勺。可视觉被剥夺让他失去了对距离的判断，伊太刀轻轻地在左腿上咬了一口，留下一个引人遐想的红痕。

他依然不打算说话，只是终于含住了案山子的性器，并且用一只手照顾着下面的根部。伊太刀并没有多少经验，按理说本该有些抵触，但是案山子的性器就如同他的身体一样洁白且纯净，甚至体毛稀疏，看起来像是发育不全的少年。他沉浸地将性器轻轻抬起，如同顶礼膜拜一样亲吻着，细细地照顾着每一个角落，案山子的腿开始在空中胡乱蹬了起来。后面的小穴也开始不冷静地跳动着。伊太刀一边抚慰着前面，另一边从流理台上拽下一份甜腻而柔软的白色膏体——那是案山子准备在蛋糕上裱花的奶油。案山子是个咸党，他从未见过自己的队长吃任何甜食，可他为了自己却甚至做起了这种复杂的食物——伊太刀有些高兴。他的手上沾满了奶油，开始在小穴周围不安分地游走。「啊……那里不要！」案山子终于找到了伊太刀的头，轻轻地往外推着，然而随着伊太刀用手指的前段捅入那个秘密的通道后，案山子就像一只被拎着后颈的猫，动弹不得，只能由着伊太刀对他的身体随心所欲。

伊太刀的舌头却没停下动作。他用另一只手把他的腿打得更开，在整个下半身涂上了蛋糕装饰用的全部奶油，再一点一点地舔舐干净。体液、潮热和奶油的甜腻在空气中交织出一股情色的味道，但他依然不能说话，来打破这个本该潜藏在他心底最深处的旖梦。他的舌头一路向下，最后来到了小穴周围，他的手指也完全没有拿出去的意思。在双重的刺激之下，案山子很快就发出求饶的信号。「不行了……我要去了……啊！」他的背微微弓起，更像一只可怜的小猫了。然而伊太刀完全没有放过他的打算，这段难捱的不应期被他拿来大做文章，另一根手指也无慈悲地插了进去，混着奶油的手指在干燥的内壁中摸索着，高热很快带出了软化的潮湿。

是这里呢……伊太刀想着。他摸到一块不同寻常的肌肤，就像是按钮一样，案山子失去焦点的眼睛又涌上了泪光。「啊……不要一直按那里……哈……」他本能地想用手扯下围裙，看看这个在自己身上肆虐的男人，却被伊太刀强硬地握住了手腕。坏孩子。伊太刀瘪了瘪嘴，又毫无预告地增加了手指，小穴终于变得宽敞了些，案山子也有些忍耐不住了。「进……进来吧……」

伊太刀便恭敬不如从命地抓住他的髋骨，使劲往里一顶。两人皆是不太好受，虽然有开拓过，但是果然还是太紧了。伊太刀的眉皱了皱，正准备先退出，案山子却一把将他掀翻在地，用手按住了他的脖子，这个姿势让他们结合得更深了，案山子本在兴奋中的性器也疲软了下去。「就这样……暂时不要动……」伊太刀想，对案山子这样的人来说，痛苦才是他活着的证明。正因如此，他会接受那么多的伤口，会这样不珍重地对待着自己的身体，而他却不能劝他什么——对于一个身处地狱的人，天堂的光才会让他的眼睛失明。所以他只能怜惜地抚摸着案山子的腰测，可他再也不能往前近一步了。

案山子在他身上有规律地律动了起来，他的手按压在伊太刀的胸前，让他和他心脏的震颤同步。这是一场无望的爱，它没有眼睛，也没有耳朵，更没有嘴巴，只有身体的接触是真实的，只有肌肤的体温是真实的，空气中甜腻的砂糖味道无法缓解伊太刀口中的苦涩，在他准备压倒案山子，掌握回主导权时，案山子突然开口说道——"

看着书页上白色的污渍，鼬有些头疼地按了按脑袋。他平时并不是会这么不在意地点的人，他的纾解，总是像精心规划一样，订好了指标和方式。而自慰到如此忘我的程度，还是第一次。这可怎么办……他想了想，把这本书扔到一旁。虽然对不起止水，不过卡卡西一定不会想收到这样一本粘上精液的书。

不过，这个封面……他突然有些疑惑。“自来也”和“作”之间实在是挨得太近了，他翻开了扉页，一个长相奇怪的大叔正热情地朝读者们打招呼。“雷之国新人作家自来也作……看来止水被骗了啊。”他有些遗憾地说，又觉得自己脑子里闪过一瞬的这个作家根本不需要借用其他人的名气的想法实在是有些大逆不道，于是赶紧心虚地将书丢进了垃圾桶。

第二天一早，鼬在街上又碰到了止水。“早！他们对礼物怎么看？”止水和善地问他。“啊，我家里的人非常喜欢他们的礼物，还邀请你下次来吃饭呢。”鼬也回以微笑。“不过给队长的礼物嘛……我觉得你是被雷之国的人骗了。”

“诶？！怎么会？”止水露出惊讶的表情。“嗯……原因有三。第一，自来也大人的书都是亲热与外来词的结合，应该是不会出现未亡人这种词汇的。第二，这个作者的介绍是雷之国新人作家，而自来也大人既不是雷之国的人，也不是新人。第三嘛……”他突然有些难以启齿。“自来也大人都是写男性和……”

“早安。”卡卡西戴着面具，突然出现在了他们中间。两人都被吓了一跳。“早……那我就先走了，不打扰你们的工作。”大概就像在背后谈论别人时被戳破，正直的止水马上溜走，把尴尬留给鼬一个人。“队，队长早。”今天的鼬也有些理不直气不壮，卡卡西有些疑惑地盯了他一眼。“今天的任务比较轻松，应该能早点休息。”

“啊，是，队长。”听到这句话后，鼬又陷入了工作模式。卡卡西多看了他一眼，突然开口道——

“要来我家吃饭吗？”


End file.
